


Prince out of Place

by coloredmoon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Generator, M/M, Modern Royalty, farmer - Freeform, this was supposed to be a small writing exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredmoon/pseuds/coloredmoon
Summary: Nagisa, future emperor of Japan, has no idea how on earth he got himself to work on a farm in the middle of nowhere for the summer. As the summer heat on the country side makes him regret just about every decision he has made that got him there, he is forced to handle much harder and physical work than he is ever used to. However, a certain redhead living in the middle of nowhere might make his summer a little more... interesting.Based on a random AU generator(https://nagisasstunningpersonality.tumblr.com/post/634250882864840704/random-au-generator-challenge)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Prince out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you start a project as a small thing for fun... and you take it too far.

The fresh air of the fields had surprised Nagisa a little at first. It wasn’t exactly something he was used to, but he had to admit it to be rather pleasant. He found the openness of the farms around him, and the wonderful sight of the mountains, to be a lot more calming than the bustling streets of Tokyo where he usually found himself. 

It was the summer of his seventeenth birthday and, in his opinion, that had called for a change. Not that his life had been bad, not at all. Compared to many other people, he knew he had a very great life without much need. Years had gone by of hanging around rather sophisticated crowds and attending the best schools in the country. After all, they could give nothing but the best to the future emperor of Japan. 

With everything going on in his life, from his well-funded lifestyle to his intense high quality education, Nagisa had felt a little lost on the relation between himself, as future emperor, and the common people of the country he’d be emperor of. The idea that there were so many people in Japan who he could not even remotely relate to or figure out what their needs were scared him a little. He wanted to be a good emperor, and to Nagisa that meant being great for every citizen he could possibly be great for, even those as far away from him as the isolated farmers of the area he currently found himself in. 

“I do hope you handle big amounts of sunlight well,” Saitou Otsu, a local farmer, spoke as he walked in front of Nagisa. “you’ll get enough of that here in the summer, especially compared to the big city. So much shade there…” 

“I-I think I’ll be fine!” Nagisa quickened his pace as he answered, having some trouble following along the significantly taller man. 

Okay, so, accepting a farming apprenticeship hadn’t  _ entirely _ been his plan. He’d simply dropped the idea of spending some time with the more common folk over summer to his mother, who had not actually been enthusiastic over him doing anything other than focus on his studies for now. Still, she passed it on to his father again (whom Nagisa had not wanted to bother with this news at all), who had then mentioned it to some minister, whose wife apparently recently joined a new book club, which was held at some lady’s house whose mother had several more daughters, of which the youngest had married a truck driver, whose brother then was a farmer. When he heard about it he’d scoffed it off, yet still didn’t forget to drop this information to his wife, who went back the entire line of contacts and acquaintances to mention they had a spare bedroom and tons of work on the field to do over summer. One thing led to another, and Nagisa somehow agreed to hold an apprenticeship there, staying over there to learn the secrets of the trade. 

He tried to look at it from a positive light. At least he’d be getting that time with common folk.  _ Very _ common folk. Sure, he had absolutely no experience working with his hands, let alone outside like that, but he was sure to make the best of it. He’d learn something new! That was always something to look forward to. And if all went wrong, well… He couldn’t really leave early after promising he’d stay the entire summer. 

Maybe he should stop making promises so easily. There was a lesson to be learned there. 

Saitou was kind enough to help him carry his things to their spare bedroom, where Nagisa would be sleeping the upcoming months. He wasn’t a very gentle person, his voice sounding fairly deep and rough as he threw Nagisa’s bags on the floor without much care and going over the rules of their household. 

“We get up before five AM every morning to go to work. Not much time for dilly-dallying or complaining in the morning, just join the breakfast my wife makes every morning,” Saitou explained. “and before five AM  _ really means _ before five AM. We start work at five, not later.” 

Nagisa felt his stomach drop a little at the idea of getting up at five every morning for the rest of the summer. He wasn’t one to sleep in a lot, but this was exceptionally early. It made sense, of course. He knew rice farmers had long work days, he just wasn’t entirely prepared to commit to that kind of thing in his free time. Not that he had much of a choice here. 

“So, to bed early then, huh?” He let out with a tiny laugh. 

A simple “hm” came from Saitou before he left the room, leaving Nagisa to contemplate his situation by himself. He sighed as he put down the bag he’d been holding himself on the small side table close to the door, which immediately made a creaking noise before one of the legs gave out and it toppled over. Nagisa jumped back in reaction, looking around frantically to see if anyone saw him. No one entered the room. 

The room felt cheap and the futon he’d be sleeping on didn’t appear particularly comfortable to Nagisa. He didn’t want to complain! The Otsu family was very kind for giving him a place to stay, it just… wasn’t exactly what he was used to. Oh, who was he kidding? The room literally smelled like dust and rotten fruit. How  _ on earth _ had he gotten himself in this situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know how either... but yes this will be a multi-chapter thing. Short chapters though! I've had like 9k of this in my google docs so I figured I'd just share it! :D


End file.
